Ketika Waktu Telah Habis
by Kusanagi de Tsurugi
Summary: EDIT. AU. Ichigo sangat menyukai basket, tetapi dia terpaksa berhenti bermain karena menderita suatu penyakit. Suatu malam dia bertemu dengan seorang gadis misterius. Siapakah gadis itu? Akankah Ichigo sembuh? Warning: Fem!hitsu.
1. Chapter 1

Hai mina... jangan ketipu ini apdetan... XD

Sebenernya ini cuma editan aja, terus kusa bagi dua biar satu chappy ga terlalu panjang

Okay... I had warned you... okay... (^w^)

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya Tite Kubo

**Ketika waktu Telah Habis**

Chapter: 1

Seorang remaja berambut orange baru saja keluar dari sebuah ruang periksa di sebuah rumah sakit kota Karakura. Dan ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya dari dalam ruangan itu, seorang remaja berambut merah menyala menyambutnya dengan bersemangat.

"Hei... Ichigo! Apa sudah selesai?" tanya Renji kepada sahabatnya.

Ichigo menganggukan kepalanya. Lalu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, sang remaja berambut orange berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang sepi dan dingin diikuti oleh sahabat berambut merahnya.

Ichigo sudah berteman dengan Renji sejak mereka duduk di taman kanak-kanak. Sang remaja berambut orange pertama kali bertemu dengan sang remja berambut merah saat ia masih kanak-kanak. Saat itu ia sedang bermain basket bersama keluarganya di taman kota. Renji yang waktu itu baru pindah ke kota Karakura belum memiliki teman karena ia bocah yang sangat pemalu. Kemudian dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya, sang bocah berambut orange mengajak sang bocah berambut merah yang sangat pemalu itu bermain bola basket bersamanya.

Ichigo dan Renji memiliki banyak kesamaan. Salah satunya adalah mereka berdua sama-sama mencintai olah raga basket. Bagi mereka berdua, basket adalah hidup mereka. Di sekolah menengah pertama dan menengah atas, mereka selalu masuk sekolah dan tim basket yang sama. Mereka selalu bersaing di setiap kesempatan yang ada untuk menjadi pemain basket terbaik di tim mereka. Hari-hari mereka berdua selalu dipenuhi dengan olah raga basket seakan-akan mereka berdua tidak bisa hidup bermain basket sehari saja.

Sepulang sekolah maupun waktu istirahat sekolah, mereka selalu isi dengan bermain dan berlatih basket bersama. Hal itulah yang membuat mereka menjadi sahabat karib sekaligus rival abadi dalam olah raga basket.

Langkah Ichigo dan Renji terhenti ketika mereka melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam berdiri di tengah koridor. Melihat gadis itu, mata Renji berudah berbinar senang. Lalu dengan wajah berseri sang remaja berambut merah menghampiri gadis berambut hitam itu, "Hei... Rukia!" sapa Renji.

Lalu sang gadis berambut hitam itu pun mengalihkan mata violetnya dari handphone di tangannya kepada sang remaja berambut merah juga Ichigo.

"Yo... Rukia!" sapa Ichigo sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya.

"Renji, Ichigo... kenapa kalian ada di sini?" tanya Rukia sambil mengakat sebelah alisnya kepada dua remaja berambut nyentrik di hadapannya. Belum Renji atau Ichigo menjawab pertanyaan sang gadis bertubuh kecil itu, sang gadis bermata violet bertanya kembali kepada mereka.

"Renji, kau berada di sini bukan karena sakit atau terluka akibat berkelahi kan?" tanya Rukia khawatir, "Pertandingan perempat final tingat nasional tinggal seminggu lagi. Kau harus menjaga diri baik-baik. Kalau tidak usaha keras kita selama ini akan menjadi sia-sia."

Ichigo dan Renji selalu berjuang keras untuk menjadi yang terbaik dalam kejuaraan basket. Sejak mereka duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama, tim mereka selalu berhasil menjadi juara di pertandingan provinsi. Tetapi, sayangnya mereka selalu gagal menjadi juara di kejuaraan nasional karena mereka selalu dikalahkan oleh tim Espada dari kota Hueco Mundo.

Di tahun terakhir mereka di sekolah menengah atas ini pun tim basket putra SMA karakura berhasil masuk perempat final kejuaraan basket nasional. Satu minggu lagi tim mereka akan pergi ke Tokyo untuk menghadapi pertandingan yang menentukan impian mereka untuk menjadi juara tingkat nasional.

Walaupun Ichigo dan Renji sama-sama bertekad untuk menjadi juara nasional di tahun terakhir mereka di sekolah menengah atas, tetapi sayangnya Ichigo berhenti bermain basket setahun yang lalu karena menderita suatu penyakit yang tidak pernah ia katakan kepada siapapun, bahkan kepada sahabat karibnya sendiri.

"Hai... hai... aku mengerti nona manager!" Kata Renji sambil memberi hormat kepada Rukia untuk menggodanya. Tetapi kemudian ia menyesalinya karena sang gadis bermata violet menginjak kakinya dengan sangat keras karena kesal.

"Tenang saja, Rukia. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Renji berbuat bodoh yang menyebabkan dia tidak bisa mengikuti pertandingan." Kata Ichigo sambil menyengir melihat Renji yang melompat-lompat kesakitan sambil memegangi sebelah kakinya yang diinjak Rukia. Walaupun sang gadis bermata violet bertubuh kecil, tetapi kekuatannya sangat luar biasa.

Rukia menyengir kepada Ichigo, "Tentu saja kau tidak akan membiarkannya, pak pelatih." Kata Rukia menggoda Ichigo.

Sejak Ichigo tidak bisa bermain basket lagi, Ichigo menjadi pelatih bagi tim sekolah mereka. Walaupun tidak bisa bertanding bersama teman-teman satu timnya lagi, setidaknya ia masih bisa membantu teman-temannya berlatih untuk meraih impian mereka semua menjadi juara di kejuaraan nasional.

(~^_^)~

Hanya dengan di terangi cahaya perak bulan purnama, Ichigo, Rukia dan Renji berjalan bersama menuju rumah mereka masing-masing. Tak seperti hari biasanya, hari ini Rukia menemani kakaknya, Hisana, yang dirawat di rumah sakit Karakura hingga larut malam karena Byakuya, kakak iparnya, sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya hari ini hingga ia tidak bisa menjenguk dan menemani istrinya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, ketiga remaja itu bercakap-cakap mengenai persiapan dan strategi yang akan mereka pakai untuk menghadapi tim Espada dipertandingan final. Jika mereka berhasil mengalahkan lawan mereka di perempat final yang akan datang, maka bisa dipastikan mereka akan menghadapi tim Espada dari kota Hueco Mundo. Mereka bertiga sangat antusias untuk mengalahkan tim yang selalu menjuarai kejuaran basket nasional setiap tahunnya itu hingga tanpa mereka sadari, mereka semakin dekat dengan rumah mereka masing-masing. Kemudian mereka pun berpisah di pertigaan jalan karena arah rumah mereka yang berbeda.

Ichigo menatap ke arah Renji dan Rukia yang perlahan mulai menghilang di kegelapan malam. Mata coklatnya terus menatap sang gadis bermata violet hingga ia ditelan gelap malam.

Kuchiki Rukia, manager club basket SMA Karakura, sebenarnya ia sudah mengenal sang gadis bermata violet sejak mereka duduk di sekolah menengah pertama. Tetapi mereka mulai akrab di sekolah menengah atas karena Renji menyukai Rukia. Ia pun sebenarnya diam-diam menyukai Rukia, dan mengetahui bahwa sang gadis bermata violet menjadi manager tim basket karena menyukainya. Tetapi karena suatu hal Ichigo malah menjodohkan Rukia dengan Renji. Dan akhirnya, Rukia benar-benar berpacaran dengan Renji.

Ichigo menghela nafasnya mengingat masa saat ia dan Rukia diam-diam curi pandang saat tidak ada yang melihat mereka. Kemudian sang remaja berambut orange memasukan tangannya yang mulai terasa dingin ke dalam saku celananya dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumahnya yang hangat. Yuzu pasti sudah menunggungnya dengan khawatir.

~(^_^~)

Sepanjang perjalanan Ichigo menatap langit. Malam ini langit sangat cerah dan bulan purnama memancarkan cahaya peraknya yang sangat indah. Entah berapa lama lagi, ia masih bisa melihat pemadangan yang menakjubkan itu. Ia ingin menikmati pemandangan indah itu selama yang ia bisa karena posisi bulan akan terus berubah.

Ichigo terpejat.

Tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan mendarat dengan anggun bagaikan kupu-kupu putih di atas pagar rumah di samping ia berdiri. Sang remaja berambut orange terpesona dengan sang bayangan yang ternyata adalah seorang gadis mungil yang sangat cantik.

Rambut panjangnya, tergerai bagaikan helaian benang perak di bawah cahaya rembulan. Matanya emerald indahnya yang indah tampak bagaikan aliran air yang tenang. Bibir mungilnya merona bagaikan kelopak bunga sakura dan kulitnya yang putih terlihat bagaikan salju yang terkena cahaya rembulan. Sedangkan sebuah gaun berwarna putih bagai salju yang membalut tubuh rampingnya melambai-lambai bagaikan sayap kupu-kupu putih tertiup hambusan angin malam. Gadis itu bagaikan malaikat yang turun dari langit.

Mata gadis misterius itu menatap Ichigo. Kemudian mata emeraldnya terbelalak ketika bertatapan dengan mata dengan mata coklat sang remaja berambut orange. Sang gadis mengetahui bahwa Ichigo sedang menatapnya. Lalu dengan panik, sang gadis misterius itu kembali melompat ke udara seakan-akan ia adalah kapas yang tertiup angin dan anggun bagaikan kupu-kupu putih yang menari di udara.

~(^_^)~

'Siapa gadis itu?' tanya Ichigo dalam hati sambil berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya ia jadikan bantalannya. Ia tidak bisa melupakan pemandangan saat gadis misterius bergaun putih itu saat ia mendarat di hadapannya. Gadis itu sangat cantik dan anggun, membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan perasaan seperti itu. Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan jatuh cinta pada pandang pertama.

Ichigo tersenyum. Ya... ia jatuh cinta kepada gadis berambut putih itu. tetapi, apa mungkin ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan gadis misterius itu?

Ichigo menatap bulan purnama dari jendela kamarnya yang terbuka di samping ranjangnya. Ia membiarkan jendela kamarnya terbuka agar angin malam yang sejuk berhembus ke dalam kamarnya yang tak ber-AC.

Setiap kali ia melihat benda bulat berwarna perak itu, wajah gadis misterius itu muncul dalam pikirannya. Ichigo tidak mungkin bisa melupakan mata indah sang gadis itu yang membesar saat bertatapan dengannya. Mata emerald yang begitu indah bagaikan aliran sungai yang tenang tetapi dapat membuatnya seakan-akan terhanyut ke dalamnya di saat yang sama. Dalam hati Ichigo bertanya-tanya kenapa kelihatanya gadis itu tampak sangat terkejut ketika mereka bertatapan mata.

Ichigo mengguap... kemudian dengan mata yang terasa berat ia menatap jam di dinding kamarnya yang sudah menunjukan pukul setengah dua pagi. Kemudian sang remaja berambut orange segera menarik selimutnya dan memejamkan matanya.

\(^_^)/

Sementara itu, seorang gadis bergaun putih memperhatikan Ichigo yang mulai tertidur dari atas sebuah atap di dekat rumah sang remaja berambut orange.

Setelah yakin sang remaja berambut orange sudah tertidur, sang gadis misterius berambut salju itu melompat ke udara dan mendarat tanpa suara di jendela Ichigo yang terbuka bagaikan kupu-kupu. Untuk beberapa saat sang gadis berambut putih itu memperhatikan wajah tidur Ichigo yang nampak sangat tenang dan nyaman.

Tetapi kemudian ia terpejat ketika sebuah tangan besar dan hangat menangkap pergelangan tangannya. Mata emeraldnya terbelalak menatap mata coklat yang menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Ichigo penasaran dengan idenditas gadis cantik yang misterius itu, "kenapa kau menguntitku?"

"Kau bisa melihatku?" tanya gadis itu terkejut, "terlebih kau bisa menyentuk. Kenapa bisa?"

Ichigo mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku bisa melihatmu sangat jelas." kata Ichigo sambil menatap mata emerald yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Seharusnya manusia tidak bisa melihat apa lagi menyentuhku." kata gadis itu lagi sambil melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Ichigo. Ia memegang pergelangan tangannya tempat sang remaja berambut orange menyentuhnya dengan wajah merona.

"Aku tidak mengerti." kata Ichigo tidak mengerti dengan ucapan gadis misterius itu.

"Karena aku bukan manusia."

(^/\^)

Ichigo menatap buku matematika di tangannya. walaupun mata coklatnya tertuju pada buku tebal di hadapannya, tetapi roh sang remaja berambut orange sedang berada di tempat yang lain. Dalam kepalanya, perkataan sang gadis misterius berambut putih tadi malam terus terngiang dalam benaknya.

'Aku bukan manusia?' kata Ichigo dalam hati mengulang pernyataan gadis misterius itu.

Sepanjang yang sang remaja berambut orange ingat, ia tidak memiliki kekuatan supranatural atau sejenisnya yang memungkinkan dirinya melihat makhluk halus. Sepanjang hidupnya ia belum pernah melihat hantu, makhluk halus atau sejenisnya sebelumnya.

Ichigo menyengir.

Andai ia tahu makhluk halus itu adalah makhluk secantik gadis misterius itu, pasti ia ingin memiliki kekuatan supranatural untuk melihat makhluk halus seperti ini sejak dulu.

Tiba-tiba, Ichigo merasakan sakit yang teramat menyerang kepalanya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia merasakan rasa sakit yang begitu menusuk kepalanya sehingga ia tidak merasa panik atau menunjukan rasa sakit di wajahnya. Karena sudah sering mengalaminya, lama kelamaan ia mulai terbiasa dengan rasa sakit itu. Kemudian sang remaja bermabut orange membenamkan wajahnya di telapak tangannya dan beberapa saat kemudian, rasa sakit itu pun menghilang.

Ketika Ichigo kembali mengangkat wajahnya, sang remaja berambut orange mendapati guru matematikanya menatapnya kesal sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, "Kurosaki Ichigo. Apa kau memperhatikan pelajaranku?" tanya guru matematikanya.

"Uh'uh... ya." kata Ichigo sedikit berbohong. Sebenarnya sejak awal ia tidak memperhatikan atau mendengarkan apa yang sang guru jelaskan.

"Bagus... Kalau begitu kerjakan soal nomor lima di papan tulis!" Kata gurunya sambil menunjuk papan tulis.

Lalu dengan ragu-ragu sang siswa berambut orange bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dan berjalan menuju papan tulis dengan lunglai. Di depan papan tulis, ia terpaku di tempatnya berdiri sambil memegang sepidol di tangannya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti soal yang tertulis di papan tulis.

Ichigo menelan ludahnya merasakan guru matematikanya melototinya dari belakang.

Sebenarnya sang siswa berambut orange bukanlah siswa yang bodoh. Ichigo adalah salah satu siswa yang berprestasi dalam bidang olah raga maupun pelajaran. Ia selalu mendapatkan nilai bagus dan selalu masuk peringkat sepuluh besar di sekolahnya. Tetapi sayangnya akhir-akhir ini prestasi belajarnya menurun dan bahkan tidak masuk peringkat lima puluh besar saat ujian tengah semester lalu. Banyak guru menanyakan hal itu kepadanya, tetapi sang remaja berambut orange tidak memberikan alasannya yang sesungguhnya dan hanya tertawa lalu minta maaf karena tidak memperhatikan pelajaran.

Sayup-sayup Ichigo mendengar Renji tertawa di belakangnya. Kemudian ia melirik ke arah sang remaja berambut merah dan mendapatinya menyengir sambil menahan tawanya, 'Awas kau Renji.' Kata Ichigo kesal dalam hati.

~(^w^)~

Di atap sebuah gedung sekolah menengah atas Karakura, seorang gadis bermata emerald memperhatikan Ichigo, yang sedang menundukan tubuhnya untuk mengambil spidol yang beberapa saat lalu terjatuh, dari ke jauhan. Rambut putihnya yang panjang melambai tertiup angin. Sedangkan mata emeraldnya yang indah berbinar memperhatikan sang remaja berambut orange nampak kesulitan mengerjakan soal di papan tulis.

Kemudian sang gadis tersenyum melihat wajah menyedihkan sang remaja berambut orange ketika ia dimarahi habis-habisan oleh gurunya. Nampaknya teman-temannya yang lain menertawakan sang remaja berambut orange. Dan ketika gurunya tak lagi memperhatikannya lagi, dengan kesal sang remaja berambut orange melempar spidol yang dipegangnya kepada temannya yang memiliki rambut merah yang sedang menertawakannya.

'Manusia yang menarik.' Kata gadis itu dalam hati.

Tak lama kemudian, bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Sang gadis misterius berambut putih melihat sang remaja berambut orange keluar dari kelasnya dengan lunglai. Kemudian ia pun melompat ke udara dengan sangat anggun bagaikan kupu-kupu putih yang menari di udara menuju gedung sekolah yang lain.

~(^w^~)

Ichigo berjalan menuju atap sekolahnya. Kemudian ia duduk bersandar pada pagar pembatas dan mengakat wajahnya –menatap langit biru yang sangat cerah siang itu. Awan putih berjalan perlahan dan angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi. Ichigo menutup matanya menikmati cahaya matahari yang terasa hangat menerpa tubuhnya. Ia sangat menyukai cuaca seperti ini dan berharap bisa menikmatinya setiap hari.

"Aku tahu kau di situ, keluarlah!" kata Ichigo tiba-tiba. Lalu seorang gadis barmbut putih keluar dari balik bayangan tembok dengan malu-malu.

Mata Ichigo terpesona melihat penampilan gadis berambut putih itu. Ia tampak jauh lebih cantik di bawah cahaya matahari dari pada di bawah cahaya rembulan. Ichigo bisa melihat dengan jelas rupa gadis itu yang menawan, juga lekuk tubuhnya yang langsing berbalut gaun putih. Rambutnya berwarna putih bagaikan salju yang baru saja turun dari langit melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Benar-benar pemandangan yang sangat indah.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau aku ada di situ?" tanya gadis itu sambil berjalan mendekati Ichigo. kemudian ia duduk di samping Ichigo dan melipat lututnya ke dadanya.

Ichigo tersenyum, "Aku tahu kau memperhatikanku sejak aku berada di dalam kelas. Oleh karena itu aku datang ke tempat ini." jelas Ichigo, "Apa kau punya keperluan denganku?" tanya Ichigo penasaran kenapa gadis misterius cantik itu terus memperhatikannya.

"Tidak ada!" kata gadis sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Ichigo –membuat wajah sang remaja berambut orange merona merah, "Aku hanya memperhatikanmu karena kau menarik... itu saja."

Wajah Ichigo merona bertambah merah. Memang banyak yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya menarik, tetapi ia tidak merasa kalau ia semenarik itu hingga membuat seorang gadis secantik gadis misterius si sisinya tertarik untuk memperhatikannya seperti itu.

"Kau terlihat begitu bersemangat ketika kau sedang bermain basket bersama temanmu yang berambut merah itu..." kata gadis itu lagi. Mata emeraldnya menatap langit biru.

Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya, sudah lama sekali sejak ia terakhir bermain basket. Ia sangat merindukan saat-saat ia tertawa lepas saat ia bermain basket bersama Renji dan teman-teman satu timnya. Ia masih mengingat perasaan bahagia saat ia berlari di lapangan, mendribel bola, dan mengopernya kepada Renji. Sampai sekarang pun ia masih bisa mengingat perasaan itu, perasaan yang begitu meluap-luap saat bola yang ia lempar, masuk kedalam hingga tanpa disadari ia berteriak girang. Sayangnya ia sudah tidak bisa merasakan perasaan itu lagi.

Gadis misterius itu menyadari perasaan sedih Ichigo.

"Apa kau tahu?" tanya gadis itu sambil mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak Ichigo dan menatap sang remaja berambut orange yang juga menatapnya, "Kau seperti orang bodoh saat kau berteriak girang ketika berhasil memasukan bola ke dalam ring." Kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum lembut kepada sang remaja berambut orange yang kini menatapnya dengan mata coklat yang membesar.

'Sudah berapa lama gadis ini memperhatikanku?' pikir Ichigo. Kemudian wajah sang remaja berambut orange pun kembali merona –merasa malu, apa benar wajahnya benar-benar terlihat sebodoh itu saat ia berteriak girang.

"Aku tidak bodoh!" kata Ichigo. Ia membuang mukanya sambil melembungkan pipinya –mencoba menutupi bahwa ia merona karena malu dengan terlihat kesal, "Aku berada di dekat Renji yang bodoh, makanya aku terlihat bodoh sepertinya."

Gadis misterius itu tertawa pelan melihat wajah Ichigo, "Renji? Temanmu yang berambut merah itu?" tanya gadis itu.

Ichigo menganggukan kepalanya, "Ya... namanya Abarai Renji. Babon merah yang bodoh." Kata Ichigo sambil menyengir lebar, membayangkan Renji dalam kostum orang hutan berbulu merah sedang makan pisang.

Lalu ia pun menyadari sesuatu, "Owh iya... aku belum tahu namamu," kata Ichigo. Mereka sudah cukup lama mengobrol, tetapi ia belum tahu nama gadis itu, "namaku Kurosaki Ichigo. Siapa namamu?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada gadis itu.

Gadis itu menerima uluran tangan Ichigo dan menjabatnya, "Namaku Hitsugaya Toushiro." kata gadis itu dengan suara lembut dan wajah merona, "Aku senang karena akhirnya bisa berbicara denganmu, Kurosaki Ichigo."

(~^w^)~

'Toushiro (winter)? Nama yang bagus, sesuai dengan dirinya.' Kata Ichigo dalam hati sambil menatap tangannya yang berjabatan dengan tangan halus sang gadis berambut salju.

Saat ini sang remaja berambut orange sedang berada di sisi lapangan basket –memperhatikan teman-temannya berlatih untuk mempersiapkan diri di pertandingan perempat final.

Tiba-tiba salah satu temannya, Ishida Uryu, memecah lamunannya, "Hei Ichigo, jangan melamun saja! Ayo cepat lempar bolanya kesini." teriak sang remaja dari dalam lapangan.

Mata coklat sang remaja berambut orange mendapati sebuah bola berwarna orange menggelinding tepat kearahnya. Kemudian ia segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya untuk memungut bola itu. Tetapi ketika ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya, ia kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh, "Itai..." keluh Ichigo sambil berusaha bangkit kembali.

Ia mendengar teman-temannya yang lain kecuali Renji berusaha untuk menahan tawanya. Lalu ia mengirim death glare kepada sahabat brambut merahnya dan segera bangkit sambil menahan malu.

"Ichigo... kenapa kau kikuk sekali sih?" tanya Renji diantara tawanya.

"Berisik...!" jawab sang remaja berambut orange kesal tetapi terlihat dalam mata coklatnya ia terlihat sedih.

Ichigo membungkukan badannya hendak mengambil bola basket yang ada di hadapannya. Tetapi tiba-tiba ia merasakan sakit kepala yang teramat menusuk kepalanya. Lalu ia jatuh berlutut sambil memegang kepalanya di kedua tangannya.

"Hei Ichigo... apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Renji sambil berlari mendekati sahabatnya dengan wajah khawatir.

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya memberikan isyarat kepada Renji kalau ia baik-baik saja. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat menandakan ia manahan sakit yang teramat.

"Apa sakit kepalamu masih belum sembuh juga? Nampaknya akhir-akhir ini frekuensi sakit kepalamu menjadi bertambah lebih sering." tanya Renji kepada sahabatnya dengan nada khawatir.

Sudah hampir dua tahun yang lalu sejak pertama kali Ichigo mengeluh merasa sakit kepala yang begitu hebat hingga membuatnya mual dan muntah. Sang remaja berambut orange sudah mencoba berbagai macam obat untuk menyembuhkan sakit kepalanya, tetapi tak ada satu pun yang berhasil mengurangi sakit kepalanya. Berulang kali sang Ichigo memeriksakannya ke dokter. Tetapi sejauh yang sang remaja berambut merah tahu, sakit kepala Ichigo tak kunjung sembuh dan semakin hari semakin mengkhawatirkan.

Setelah sakit kepalanya mereda, Ichigo mengambil bola basket di hadapannya dan kembali bangkit. Kemudian ia menyerahkan bola basket itu kepada Renji. Tetapi belum sempat Renji memegang bola itu, bola itu kembali terjatuh dan memantul di hadapannya yang membuat mata coklat sang remaja berambut orange membesar.

Renji menangkap bola yang memantul di hadapanya dan menatap Ichigo dengan wajah khawatir, "Apa kau lelah, Ichigo? Lebih baik kau pulang duluan dan beristirahat." kata Renji sambil tersenyum khawatir kepada sahabatnya, "Tenang saja kami di sini akan baik-baik saja dan berlatih seperti biasanya."

Ichigo tersenyum lemah kepada Renji, "Aku baik-baik saja Renji! Aku ingin terus melihat kalian berlatih dan memastikan kalian melakukan hal yang bodoh!" kata Ichigo sambil menyengir meyakinkan sahabatnya agar ia tidak perlu mencemaskannya. Lalu kemudian ia mendorong punggung Renji agar ia kembali ke lapangan dan berlatih.

Renji menatap sahabatnya dari pundaknya. Ia tahu, sebenarnya dalam hati Ichigo sangat ingin bermain basket bersama-sama sebagaimana dulu. Dan dirinya pun sangat merindukan bermain basket kembali bersama Ichigo. Tetapi hal itu tidak memungkinkan selama sakit Ichigo belum sembuh. Ia harap Ichigo akan segera sembuh dan bermain basket lagi bersamanya seperti dulu.

\(TT^TT)/

Song theme: _Good-bye days_ and _Tomorrow's way_ by Yui

Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


	2. Chapter 2

Hai mina... jangan ketipu ini apdetan... XD

Sebenernya ini cuma editan aja, terus kusa bagi dua biar satu chappy ga terlalu panjang

Okay... I had warned you... okay... (^w^)

Disclaimer: BLEACH punya Tite Kubo

**Ketika waktu Telah Habis**

Chapter: 2

Ichigo menatap teman-temannya, yang berlari di bawah terik matahari, dari bawah pohon yang rindang. Ia bersandar di batangnya yang kokoh dan menikmati angin yang berhembus perlahan dan begitu sejuk. Lalu tiba-tiba ia merasakan seseorang duduk di sebelahnya.

Kemudian sang remaja berambut orange itu menolehkan wajahnya dan bertatapan dengan senyuman lembut Toushiro. Sang gadis berambut putih duduk di sebelah dengan kedua lututnya ia lipat ke dadanya, "Hai..." sapa Ichigo sambil tersenyum kepada sang gadis berambut putih. Matanya berbinar senang.

"Hai Ichigo..." jawab Toushiro dengan suara lembut dan manis.

Wajah Ichigo merona. Gadis di hadapannya sangat cantik. Ia merasa sangat beruntung bisa bertemu dan melihat sang gadis berambut putih tersebut. Lalu tatapan Ichigo kembali ke lapangan basket mencoba mengalihkan tatapan sang gadis bermata emerald dari wajahnya yang merona ke lapangan.

Sang remaja berambut orange mendapati Renji mempassing bola kepada Uryu yang kemudian di potong oleh Chad. Kemudian Chad mengopernya kepada Hisagi yang kemudian melakukan shoot. Sayangnya tembakannya gagal dan di rebut oleh Izuru.

Untuk sementara waktu, mereka duduk berdua di bawah pohon itu tanpa berkata apapun sampai akhirnya Ichigo membuka pembicaraan, "Hei Toushiro, apa kau benar-benar bukan manusia?" tanya Ichigo masih penasaran dengan idenditas gadis misterius itu.

Toushiro menganggukan kepalanya.

"Apa kau sejenis makhluk halus?" tanya Ichigo lagi sambil menatap Toushiro dengan tatapan penasaran. Toushiro mengangkat sebelah alisnya kepada Ichigo.

"Yah... mungkin bisa dikatakan seperti itu." jawab Toushiro sambil menyandarkan pundaknya pada pundak sang remaja berambut orange. Wajah Ichigo kembali merona. Tetapi ia membiarkan Toushiro bersandar di pundaknya. Untuk sementara waktu mereka kembali terdiam sambil menonton teman-teman sang remaja berambut orange berlatih.

"Sejak kecil aku ingin tahu. Ketika manusia meninggal... Kira-kira kemana mereka pergi ya?" gumam Ichigo pelan. Tetapi cukup keras untuk Toushiro dengar.

Toushiro mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak Ichigo dan menatap mata Ichigo dengan tatapan sedih, "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Toushiro sedih.

"Ibuku meninggal ketika aku masih kecil. Aku ingin tahu, kira-kira ke mana ia pergi setelah ia meninggal." Jelas sang remaja berambut orange.

Toushiro terdiam, tetapi kemudian ia tersenyum lembut, "Yang pasti ia pergi ke suatu tempat yang tenang dan damai." Jawab Toushiro.

Setelah hari itu, setiap hari Toushiro datang menemui Ichigo untuk mengobrol atau menonton Renji dan yang lainnya berlatih bersama-sama. Semakin sering mereka bertemu, Ichigo semakin menyukai gadis berambut putih itu, tak peduli sang gadis bukan manusia atau makhluk apapun. Ia merasa sangat nyaman berada di dekat sang gadis berambut putih..

~H~

Dua hari sebelum pertandingan perempat final...

"Ichigo... hei tukang tidur! Ayo cepat bangun!" kata Renji sambil menjepit hidung Ichigo yang sedang tertidur dengan lelap dengan dua jarinya.

Sekarang ini ia berasama tim basket SMA Karakura sedang berada di dalam bus menuju kota Tokyo –kota tempat pertandingan perempat final kejuaran basket nasional berlangsung. Tak lama lagi mereka akan sampai di penginapan tempat mereka menginap selama di Tokyo. Dan sejak di tengah perjalanan tadi, sang remaja berambut orange terus tertidur sangat lelap.

Merasakan sulit bernafas, dengan spontan Ichigo terbangun dan menyingkirkan tangan Renji yang menjepit hidungnya. Ichigo mengirim death glare kepada Renji yang sedang menyengir kepadanya, "Akhirnya bangun juga. Setiap ada kesempatan kau selalu saja tidur. Dasar putri tidur!" Kata Renji sambil mengacak-acak rambut orange Ichigo yang sudah berantakan sebelumnya.

"Berisik..." kata Ichigo sambil menyingkirkan tangan Renji dengan tangan kanannya dari kepalanya.

"Wai...! Ichigo-kun jadi putri tidur sekarang," teriak Orihime tiba-tiba muncul dari bangku di depan Ichigo dengan nada bersemangat sambil mengakat kedua tangannya ke udara. Sama seperti Rukia, Inoue Orihime adalah manager tim basket SMA Karakura.

"Benar sekali! kemarin ia dihukum berdiri di koridor karena tertidur saat jam pelajaran," kata Uryu sambil menatap Ichigo dari sudut kaca matanya, "Yang ajaibnya, ternyata di koridor pun ia tertidur."

Mendengar perkataan Uryu, seluruh anggota tim yang berada di dalam bis itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ichigo mengirim death glare kepada Uryu, tetapi ia tidak berkata apa-apa kepadanya. Belakangan sang remaja berambut orange itu menjadi lebih pendiam dan juga kikuk dari sebelumnya. Semua pekerjaan yang dilakukannya selalu saja salah atau berakhir mengenaskan.

Akhirnya bis yang mereka tumpangi berhenti di depan sebuah penginapan yang cukup besar. Lalu seluruh anggota tim basket segera mengambil bawaan mereka dan keluar dengan bersemangat dari dalam bus.

Perlahan Ichigo bangkit dan mengambil barang bawanya yang tidak terlalu banyak. Lalu dengan perlahan dan lunglai ia berjalan keluar dari dalam bus mengikuti teman-temannya yang berjalan di depannya. Ichigo tersenyum ironis. Pada hal dulu ia yang selalu yang paling bersemangat turun dari bus dan berjalan di hadapan teman-temannya. Menyedihkan sekali... sejak kapan ia jadi selambat ini...

~H~

"Hei... Ichigo, ayo cepat! Kalau tidak kau akan kami tinggal," teriak Renji yang sudah lebih dahulu berjalan di depannya bersama dengan anggota tim yang lainnya.

Masih ada satu hari lagi sebelum pertandingan perempat final dimulai. Mereka sudah berlatih dengan keras, oleh karena itu mereka mengisi kesempatan yang ada dengan bersantai dan berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kota Tokyo. Tidak sering mereka datang ke kota Tokyo seperti ini.

"Hai...!" jawab Ichigo sambil berusaha mempercepat langkahnya untuk mengejar teman-temannya yang sudah jauh di depannya. Lalu ketika ia melihat atap gedung olah raga di sisi lain jalan, langkah sang remaja berambut orange terhenti. Kemudian ia menyuruh teman-temannya untuk pergi terlebih dahulu dan menuju gedung olah raga itu.

Ichigo memasuki gedung olah raga yang merupakan tempat akan berlangsungnya pertandingan perempat final dan final yang akan datang. Lalu ia berjalan ke tengah lapangan basket dan terdiam tepat di tengah lapangan itu. Setiap tahun hingga tahun lalu ia masih bertanding di tempat itu.

Ia ingat pernah melompat dan mengangkat tangannya setinggi-tingginya hanya demi meraih sebuah benda bulat berwarna orange yang melambung di atas kepalanya bagaikan ingin meraih matahari. Ketika ia mendapatkan 'matahari' itu, ia langsung mengopernya kepada Renji yang kemudian segera berlari dengan bersemangat bagai menyongsong masa depan. Setelah itu para penonton dan suporter akan bersorak-sorak memberi semangat kepada mereka. Sang remaja berambut orange masih mengingat suara orang-orang berteriak memberi semangat kepadanya menggema di gedung yang luas itu bahkan hingga keluar gedung.

Ichigo masih mengingat jelas saat ia berjuang mendribel bola melewati Ulquiorra Schiffer, kapten tim Espada yang sangat berbakat dan berlevel internasional. Juga berusaha merebut bola dari Grimmjow, salah satu pemain kuat di tim Espada. Ia ingin melakukannya sekali lagi... berlari di lapangan itu dan berjuang bersama teman-temannya untuk mengalahkan tim Espada. Ia ingin merasakan perasaan mendebaran juga meluap-luap seperti saat itu lagi. Ia ingin. Hanya saja... dengan tubuhnya saat ini... itu hanya terdengar seperti impian mustahil anak kecil...

Ichigo melihat sebuah bola basket di pinggir lapangan. Lalu ia menghampiri dan mengambil bola itu. Perlahan sang remaja berambut orange memantulkan bola itu ke lantai dan berlari mendribelnya ke tengah lapangan menuju ring. Tetapi kemudian ia kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh telengkup di tengah lapangan. Kemudian berguling hingga ia telentang dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di wajahnya dengan frustasi.

Lalu ketika ia menyingkirkan tangannya dari wajahnya, Ichigo melihat Toushiro berdiri di sampingnya, menatap dirinya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Hanya dengan melihat wajah sang gadis bermabut putih, perasaan frustasi Ichigo hilang. Kemudian ia ersenyum kepada gadis berambut putih itu dan segera bangkit, "Hai... Toushiro, tak kusangka kau akan mengikutiku hingga ke Tokyo." kata Ichigo sambil membersihkan debu yang menempel di bajunya.

"Ya... begitulah." kata Toushiro sambil berjalan mengambil bola basket tadi dan mendribelnya kearah Ichigo. Kemudian ia melempar bola itu kepada Ichigo yang segera menerimanya dan mebawanya ke daerah two point. Dari situ ia menembakkan bola ke arah ring, sayangnya bola itu meleset dari sasaranya.

Ichigo menatap telapak tangannya yang gemetar, "Aneh sekali, pada hal sebelumnya aku selalu bisa memasukkannya dari jarak sedekat ini." kata Ichigo sambil mengepalkan tangannya kesal.

Toushiro mengambil bola itu kembali, "Coba lagi..." kata Toushiro sambil melemparnya kepada Ichigo.

Sang remaja berambut orang itu dengan spontan mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menahan laju bola itu. Tetapi kemudian ia membiarkan bola itu mematul di lantai dan hanya menatapnya dengan mata coklatnya yang membesar.

~H~

Ichigo menatap Toushiro yang mendarat di hadapanya dengan sangat anggun, "Maaf Toushiro, apa kau sudah menemukan penginapannya?" tanya Ichigo kepada Toushiro.

Sang gadis berambut putih menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum kepada sang remaja berambut orange.

"Maaf, Toushiro! Aku tidak ingat di mana penginapan itu dan membuatmu mencarinya. Aku juga lupa membawa handphoneku, jadi aku tidak bisa menelepon Renji memintanya menjemputku." Kata Ichigo dengan wajah merona. Akhir-akhir ini ia menjadi sangat pelupa.

Toushiro menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa-apa, aku senang bisa membantumu." Kata sang gadis berambut salju sambil menggandenga tangan kanan Ichigo. Toushiro tersenyum lembut kepada Ichigo lalu ia menghantar sang remaja berambut orange kembali ke penginapannya.

Sesampainya di penginapan, Ichigo di sambut oleh orang yang terduga –ayah dan kedua adik kembarnya. Rupanya mereka mengikuti Ichigo ke Tokyo dan menyewa ruangan di penginapan yang sama dengan sang remaja berambut orange.

"Ichigo...!" kata Isshin sambil melompat memeluk Ichigo. Lalu kemudian sang remaja menyingkarkan wajah ayahnya dengan tangan kanannya. Kemudian ayahnya pun melepaskanya dan menangis sambil menatap foto seorang wanita cantik dalam dompetnya, "Masaki... putra kita tidak sayang padaku!" gumam Isshin.

Ichigo ingin sekali memukul ayahnya karena kelakuannya yang kekanak-kanakan itu. Tetapi sayangnya ia malas melakukannya. Kemudian ia pun mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada kedua adik kembarnya, "Karin, Yuzu... kenapa kalian ada di sini?" tanya Ichigo.

Yuzu tersenyum sedih kepada Ichigo, sedangkan Karin dengan keras kepala melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, "Kami juga ingin bersenang-senang ." kata Karin, "Curang kalau hanya Ichi-nii sendirian saja yang jalan-jalan ke Tokyo dan menginap di penginapan!" kata Karin dengan keras kepala. Tetapi suaranya terdengar sedih.

Toushiro tersenyum melihat pemandangan Ichigo dan keluarganya yang begitu dekat, "Keluargamu menyenangkan sekali ya." kata Toushiro kepada Ichigo. Lalu Ichigo tersenyum kepada Toushiro dan menganggukan kepalanya. Ya... ia sangat mencinti keluarganya...

~H~

Saat waktu makan malam, mata Ichigo berdenyit-denyit kesal sekaligus malu dengan 'keantikan' ayahnya yang menari-nari karena mabuk.

Sementara Itu teman-temanya yang lain dan Toushiro yang duduk di pojok ruangan tertawa-tawa melihat keantikan ayahnya. Ichigo tersenyum melihat wajah Toushiro yang tertawa manis. Ia merasa beruntung bisa melihat tawa gadis berambut salju yang mempesona itu karena tak ada satu pun orang yang bisa melihat sang gadis berambut salju itu selain dirinya.

"Ichigo!" panggil Rukia dengan suara panik. Lalu perhatiaannya beralih dari Toushiro kepada gadis berambut hitam yang menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir, "Darah!" kata Rukia sambil menunjuk wajah Ichigo.

Barulah Ichigo menyadari sesuatu mengalir keluar dari hidungnya. Lalu ichigo mengelapnya dengan tangan kanannya. Saat ia melihat darah di tangannya, sang remaja berambut orange tampak tidak terkejut, "Tenang saja Rukia! ini hanya mimisan biasa." kata Ichigo sambil mengahadapkan kepalanya ke atas agar darahnya berhenti dan mengelap hidungnya dengan tisu pemberian Rukia.

Walaupun dalam keadaan mabuk, insting orang tua Isshin muncul ketika melihat darah mengalir dari hidung putranya. Lalu ia mengahampiri Ichigo dan berlutut di hadapannya, "Coba ku lihat." Kata Isshin memeriksa keadaan Ichigo. Walaupun Isshin yang terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang suka berbuat aneh, sebenarnya ia adalah seorang dokter yang handal.

Isshin meletakkan tangannya di pundak putranya, membantu Ichigo berdiri dan membawanya keluar ruangan, "Oya-jii... mau kemana?" tanya Ichigo masih dibantu berjalan oleh Isshin.

"Rumah sakit!" jawab Isshin singkat. Terdengar rasa khawatir dalam suara Isshin.

Ichigo berhenti, "Tidak, aku tidak pergi ke sana!" kata Ichigo sambil melepaskan diri dari isshin.

"Ichigo...!" kata Isshin khawatir.

"Oya-jii... aku ingin melihat teman-temanku bertanding." kata Ichigo menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding. Darahnya tidak lagi mengalir dari hidungnya, "Kalau aku tidak melihatnya sekarang, maka aku tidak akan pernah melihatnya selamanya."

"Tetapi... dengan keadaanmu sekarang..."

"Oya-jii... aku sangat mengerti keadaanku saat ini. Jadi... ku mohon tolong mengertilah!" kata Ichigo sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak bisa menatap wajah ayahnya yang mengkhawatirkanya karena itu akan membuat hatinya terluka.

"Aku... lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanku sebagai orang tuamu?" tanya Isshin dengan suara lirih sambil menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

~H~

Pertandingan perempat final berakhir dengan kemenangan di pihak tim Ichigo. Dengan ini tim mereka berhak bertanding di final melawan tim Espada seminggu kemudian.

Semakin hari, tanpa sepengetahuan teman-temannya keadaan Ichigo memburuk. Ia mulai tidak bisa menggerakkan tangan kirinya secara total dan kesulitan berjalan juga menggerakan beberapa anggota tubuhnya. Ia bahkan mulai tertukar menyebut nama temannya sendiri.

Selama itu, Toushiro terus menemaninya dan selalu berada di dekatnya. Ialah satu-satunya orangnya yang tidak ia lupakan, bahkan ketika ia mulai lupa dengan nama adiknya sendiri.

Dua hari sebelum pertandingan final, Ichigo mencapai batasnya.

Setelah darah mengalir dari hidungnya untuk ke dua kalinya, sang remaja berambut orange pingsan. Dan ketika ia tersadar, Ichigo sudah tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya secara total dan kesulitan berbicara.

Dari situ, Isshin memberti tahu teman-temannya Ichigo alasan sang remaja berambut orange menjadi lamban dan kikuk. Mereka menyesal karena sudah menertawakan sang remaja berambut orange selama ini setelah akhirnya mereka mengetahui bahwa Ichigo terserang kangker otak stadium akhir dan waktunya tinggal sedikit.

Ia sudah tidak mungkin untuk dioperasi atau sembuh karena kangker yang menyerang otak sang remaja berambut orange adalah jenis kangker yang sangat ganas yang dengan cepat memakan sel-sel otak Ichigo yang membuatnya perlahan kehilangan kemampuannya melakukan kegiatan sehari-hari hingga pada akhirnya ia akan meninggal.

Selama Ichigo terbaring di rumah sakit, Toushiro, teman-teman dan keluarganya selalu berada di sisinya, menemani setiap hembus nafasnya yang tersisa. Walaupun keadaanya sangat lemah, sang remaja berambut orange selalu tersenyum dan dengan susah payah mengatakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

Ichigo sudah lama tahu bahwa dirinya tidak akan hidup lama. Oleh karena itu ia tidak merasa khawatir ataupun takut menjalani tiap detik yang tersisa. Selama hidupnya ia telah melalui dan menemui banyak hal menyenangkan yang membuatnya bahagia. Tak ada yang ia sesali dari hidupnya.

Walau hanya sesaat, ia bersyukur bahwa dirinya pernah hidup. Dengan begitu ia bisa merasakan kebahagiaan memiliki keluarga yang selalu peduli padanya, bertemu dengan teman-teman yang memiliki impian yang sama dengannya, bermain basket bersama Renji, berlari, terjatuh, menangis dan tertawa bersama. Dan walau tak lebih dari dua minggu, Ia bahagia bisa bertemu dan jatuh cinta pada Toushiro. Semuanya itu... ia sangat mensyukurinya...

Hari pertandingan final pun tiba...

Sejak Ichigo membuka matanya dan merasa sedikit sedih karena ia tidak melihat Toushiro. Pada hal setiap ia membuka matanya, sang gadis berambut salju selalu ada di sampingnya dan memegang tangannya. Walaupun begitu Ichigo yakin sang gadis berambut salju pasti akan kembali menemuinya.

Beberapa jam sebelum pertandingan dimulai, Renji masih duduk di sisi ranjang tempat Ichigo berbaring. Sejak ia mengtahui hidup sahabatnya tidak akan lama lagi, sang remaja berambut merah tidak pernah pergi dari sisi sahabatnya sesaat pun. Ia takut, ketika ia pergi sahabatnya akan menghilang dan tidak pernah bisa melihatnya lagi selamanya. Dan dengan keadaan Ichigo yang seperti ini, itu bukanlah hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi.

Uryu mendekati Renji yang sedang menatap sahabatnya yang terbaring lemah dengan tatapan kosong.

Sebenarnya dalam hati Uryu tidak ingin mengganggu Renji. Ia pun sebenarnya ingin terus berada di sisi Ichigo dan menemaninya hingga akhir. Tapi...

"Renji... jika kita tidak pergi sekarang, kita akan terlambat datang ke pertandingan." Kata Uryu sambil menepuk pundak Renji, memecah lamunan sang remaja berambut merah menyala itu.

Renji menatap Uryu lalu kembali pada Ichigo. Kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya, "Aku... tidak ingin meninggalkan Ichigo." kata Renji pelan.

Uryu terdiam, ia tidak bisa memaksa Renji untuk pergi saat ini. Ia sangat mengerti perasaan Renji. Di antara teman-temannya yang lain, Renji lah yang paling lama mengenal dan paling akrab dengan sang remaja berambut orange. Dengan keadaan Ichigo yang seperti ini, wajar jika di saat seperti ini ia menolak pergi dari sisi Ichigo. Bisa jadi saat ia kembali, ia tidak bisa melihat Ichigo lagi.

"Ren... ji... pergi..." tiba-tiba Renji mendengar Ichigo berbicara terbata-bata. Mata coklatnya menatap Renji. Walaupun dalam keadaan seperti itu, mata ichigo tidak kehilangan cahayanya. Tetap terlihat begitu hidup seperti biasanya.

Lalu Renji mendekat ke sisi Ichigo, dan memegang tangannya, "Tidak... aku akan terus di sini, menemanimu." kata Renji dengan nada sedih.

"Ing... at... janji... kita?" tanya Ichigo.

Mendengar pertanyaan Ichigo, Renji kembali terkenang kenangan satu tahun yang lalu. Ketika mereka berdua gagal masuk ke final karena dikalahkan oleh tim Espada, di depan stadiun tempatnya akan bertanding hari ini, mereka berdua bersumpah akan mengalahkan tim Espada dan menjadi juara nasional.

Renji menundukkan kepalanya, lalu menganggukan kepalanya.

Ya... ia ingat janji mereka. Saat Ichigo berhenti bermain basket, ia berjanji bahwa ialah yang akan mengalahkan tim Espada untuk Ichigo yang tidak bisa bermain basket dan bertanding lagi.

"Aku... akan... me... lihat... mu," kata Ichigo lagi sambil menatap televisi yang terletak tak jauh dari ranjangnya.

Pertandingan hari ini akan disiarkan lewat televisi. Jadi walau Ichigo tidak bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit, ia masih bisa menonton pertandingan Renji dan teman-temannya melawan tim Espada lewat televisi.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati, Renji mengangguk mengerti dan segera bangkit. Sebelum pergi, ia bersumpah pada Ichigo, "Ichigo, lihatlah! Aku pasti akan mengalahkan tim Espada." Dengan itu Renji meninggalkan Ichigo bersama Isshin dan kedua adiknya, yang juga terus menemani Ichigo sejak ia ambruk.

~H~

Dengan pengelihatannya yang berkurang, Ichigo menonton pertandingan teman-temannya melawan tim Espada lewat televisi. Sedangkan ayahnya dan kedua adiknya duduk di sisi ranjangnya, menemaninya hingga akhir.

Dengan matanya yang semakin berat, Ichigo melihat Renji mendribel bola melewati Yami yang bertubuh besar dan melakukan slam dunk. Ia merasa mengantuk, tetapi ia tidak ingin melewati moment besar bagi sahabatnya ini.

Sisa waktu pertandingan yang tersisa tinggal beberapa menit lagi, sementara itu tim Renji masih tertinggal lima point dari tim Espada.

Ulquiorra dengan sangat cepat dan gesit mendribel bola menuju daerah lawan. Tetapi Renji menghadangnya yang membuat Ulquiorra terpaksa mengopernya pada Luppi yang kemudian dengan sukses Uryu potong. Setelah mendapatkan bola, Uryu langsung mengopernya pada Hisagi yang berada di daerah lawan dan melakukan serangan balasan cepat bersama Kira. Di daerah two point, tiba-tiba Yami menghadang Hisagi yang akan menembakkan bola. Dengan spontan Hisagi memantulkan bola kebelakang yang kemudian diterima oleh Uryu yang langsung melakukan shoot dari luar daerah two point begitu mendapatkannya.

Tim Ichigo bersorak bahagia ketika bola yang Uryu tembakan masuk. Tetapi kebahagian mereka hanya berlangsung sesaat karena mereka masih tertinggal dua point. Lalu mereka segera kembali ke daerah pertahanan mereka dan bersiap menghadapi serangan balasan dari tim Espada.

Ichigo merasakan hembus lembut di sisi kanannya. Lalu ia menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Toushiro menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih. Ichigo kemudian tersenyum lembut kepada sang gadis berambut salju, 'Aku senang akhirnya kau datang.' kata Ichigo dalam hati sambil menatap mata emerald Toushiro dengan tatapan lembut.

Sejak Ichigo kesulitan berbicara, ia bisa berkomunikasi dengan Toushiro dengan hanya bertatap mata.

Toushiro menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak... sebenarnya aku tidak ingin datang ke sini." Kata Toushiro sedih.

'Kenapa?' tanya Ichigo.

Air mata Toushiro mulai mengalir di pipinya, "Karena aku... aku..."

Toushiro terdiam sesaat, lalu ia menghapus air matanya dan kembali membuka mulutnya, "Kurosaki Ichigo, lahir tanggal lima belas juli, delapan belas tahun," Toushiro kembali terdiam tetapi kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya, "kau akan meninggal hari ini, lima menit dari sekarang. Aku adalah shinigami yang bertugas menjemputmu."

Ichigo menatap mata emerald Toushiro. Matanya tampak tidak terkejut mengetahui Toushiro adalah shinigami, terlebih ia adalah shinigami yang bertugas menjemputnya, 'Eh... begitukah?' tanya Ichigo dengan nada datar, tak menunjukan perasaan terkejut sama sekali, seakan-akan ia sudah lama mengetahui hal itu.

"Kau tidak terkejut?" tanya Toushiro sambil mendekat ke sisi Ichigo. Lalu ia duduk di sisi tempat tidur Ichigo dan menyentuh wajah Ichigo.

Ichigo memejamkan matanya beberapa saat. Kemudian ia kembali membukanya dan menatap mata emerald Toushiro, 'Tentu saja aku terkejut,' jawab Ichigo, 'tetapi jika shinigami yang akan membawaku adalah dirimu, kurasa tidak apa-apa.'

Toushiro tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus pipi Ichigo dengan lembut, "Ichigo... apa kau ingat kau pernah bertanya kepadaku saat manusia meninggal, kemana mereka akan pergi." tanya Toushiro. Lalu Ichigo menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ichigo, saat manusia meninggal mereka akan dibawa ke suatu tempat bernama Soul Society oleh seorang shinigami." Jelas Toushiro, "Soul Society adalah tempat yang tenang dan damai, aku yakin kau akan menyukai tempat itu."

'Ya... asal bersamamu, kemana pun aku akan mengikutimu.' Kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum. Bahkan di menit-menit terakhirnya pun Ichigo masih bisa tersenyum.

"Kau tidak takut?" tanya Toushiro.

'kenapa? Aku akan pergi bersamamu, untuk apa aku merasa takut?' tanya Ichigo.

Toushiro menghela nafasnya, "Apa kau tidak merasa khawatir keluarga dan teman-temanmu akan sedih ketika kau meninggal?"

'Mereka merasa sedih itu pasti. Tapi itu mungkin hanya di awal saja. karena sepanjang mereka mengingatku, aku akan hidup di hati mereka.'

Toushiro tersenyum, lalu mencium kening Ichigo, "Kau memang manusia yang menarik." Lalu ia menatap jam di dinding, "Waktunya tiga menit lagi. Apa tidak apa-apa?"

'Ya... itu waktu yang lebih dari cukup,' kata Ichigo. Lalu matanya kembali menatap televisi.

~H~

'Satu menit lagi!' teriak Renji dalam hati.

Satu menit lagi pertandingan akan berakhir, tetapi mereka masih tertinggal dua point dari tim Espada.

'Maaf Ichigo, aku tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku,' kata Renji dalam hati patah semangat melihat waktu satu menit yang tersisa. Ketika ia kehilangan semangatnya seperti itu, tiba-tiba Renji samar-samar melihat bayangan Ichigo satu tahun yang lalu yang berlari di hadapannya.

'_Teman-teman... ayo kita berjuang sampai akhir_,' teriak Ichigo sambil mendribel bola ke arah ring. Ya... setahun yang lalu mereka menghadapi keadaan yang sama seperti saat ini. ketika yang lainnya kehilangan semangatnya, Ichigo lah yang memberi semangat kepada mereka agar tidak menyerah. Walaupun di akhir mereka gagal, mereka tidak menyesal karena mereka sudah berjuang hingga akhir.

Renji mengepalkan tangannya. Lalu berlari ke arah Ulquiorra yang mendribel bola ke arahnya, "Semua... jangan menyerah. Ichigo sedang melihat kita," teriak Renji. Lalu teman-temannya yang lain seperti bensin yang tersulut oleh api, mereka kembali bersemangat.

Renji merebut bola dari Ulquiorra dan berlari secepat yang kakinya mampu membawanya.

Di sisi lapangan, Rukia mendengar Orihime terpejat, "Ada apa Orihime?" tanya Rukia kepada gadis berambut coklat itu.

"Aku seperti melihat bayangan Ichigo setahun yang lalu berlari di belakang Renji!" jawab Orihime sambil menunjuk ke arah Renji.

Rukia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Lalu mata violetnya kembali menatap ke lapangan, dan terbelalak. Orihime benar, ia pun melihat bayangan itu. Lalu Rukia melihat Renji melakukan shoot dari luar daerah two point sama seperti Ichigo setahun yang lalu.

Setahun yang lalu, bola yang Ichigo lempar meleset beberapa cm dari ring. Tapi sekarang bukanlah tahun lalu, bola yang Renji tembakan masuk tepat di tengah ring. Dengan ini mereka unggul satu point dari tim Espada.

Peluit tanda pertandingan berakhir berbunyi... mereka berhasi menjadi juara nasional di tahun terakhir mereka ini. Mereka berhasil memenuhi sumpah mereka. Mereka berhasil memenuhi janji mereka kepada Ichigo.

Stadiun bergemuruh oleh suara sorak-sorai hingga terdengar sampai keluar luar. Seluruh anggota berteriak meluapkan kebahagiaan mereka, begitu juga penonton yang datang.

Tak peduli dengan rasa lelahnya, Renji berlari meninggalkan stadiun menuju rumah sakit. Ia tidak sabar menyampaikan berita bahagia ini kepada Ichigo. Walaupun ia tahu Ichigo pasti sudah melihatnya lewat televisi, tetapi ia ingin menyampaikannya secara langsung... oleh mulutnya sendiri... bahwa mereka berhasil mencapai impian mereka sejak sekolah menengah pertama dan menengah atas. Menjadi juara tingkat nasional.

Ketika ia sampai, Renji melihat Isshin bersandar di tembok di luar ruangan Ichigo dengan telapak tangan menutup wajahnya. Ia menangis.

Melihat hal itu wajah bahagia Renji berubah horror. Tanpa memperdulikan Isshin, Renji masuk ke dalam ruang Ichigo dan mendapati Karin dan Yuzu sedang menangis di atas tubuh Ichigo yang di tutupi oleh selimut putih dari ujung kaki hingga kepalanya.

Renji jatuh berlutut. Kenapa? Kenapa ia pergi secepat ini?

Tidak... ini salahnya. Ini salahnya karena ia tidak berlari secepat mungkin.

Kenapa? Pada hal ia sudah berjuang keras, pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa menyampaikan berita kemenangannya langsung pada Ichigo. Pada hal ia ingin melihat Ichigo tersenyum...

Renji berteriak sejadi-jadinya memanggil nama Ichigo, meluapkan perasaan sedihnya...

"Renji!" panggil Isshin kepada remaja berambut merah, yang menangis sejadi-jadinya itu, dari luar ruangan, "Kau tidak perlu menyesalinya seperti itu. Ichigo... ia tersenyum di saat terakhirnya melihat kemenangan kalian. Ia bahagia sampai akhir hayatnya."

Mendengar perkataan Isshin, rasa penyesalan Renji berkurang. Tetapi ia tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya dan terus menangis. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan angin berhembus lembut di sampingnya. Lalu sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara Ichigo berbisik di telinganya, 'Arigatou Renji... sayonara...'

~H~

Toushiro melihat Ichigo dalam bentuk roh berlutut di samping sahabatnya dan berbisik sesuatu kepadanya. lalu kemudian ia bangkit dan tersenyum padanya.

"Kau siap?" tanya Toushiro.

"Ya... sangat siap," kata Ichigo sambil berjalan mendekati Toushiro. Lalu kemudian ia meraih tangan gadis berambut putih yang tersenyum lembut padanya itu dan menggenggamnnya dengan erat.

"Sekarang giliranku mengikuti kemanapun dirimu pergi, Toushiro."

~H~

"Ichigo... selamat datang di Soul Society"

~Ketika Waktu Telah Habis End~

Song theme: _Good-bye days_ and _Tomorrow's way_ by Yui

Mind to review?

-kusanagi-


End file.
